I'll protect you ino
by inoy101
Summary: ino is raped by none other than sasuke uchiha. then shikamaru helps her but what happens when she end up pregnant. LEMON! and RAPE! read and find out. STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY
1. The Rape

She woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight hitting her eyes. Slowly she tired to sit up but there was a sharp pain between her legs and all the memories of last night came flooding back.

**::flashback::**

Ino was busy training when she heard some noise in the bushes. She grabbed a kunai and slowly walked toward where she heard the noise. As she looked down into the bush a squirrel came running out from underneath the leaves. Ino sighed but just as she turned around a tall, dark shadow was standing over her. Before she knew it she was pushed onto the ground and none other than sasuke uchiha was on top of her. It had been 5 years since sasuke left to join orochimaru and both sakura still had hope sasuke would return to konoha but ino gave up her hope that he would return and that sasuke would love her instead of sakura. As ino looked up she noticed sasukes onyx eyes staring at her just as ino was about to scream sasuke smashed his lips onto hers.  
>After about 2 minutes sasuke stopped kissing her and ripped her shirt off and started kissing and licking her neck.<p>

s...sasuke wha- ino tried to speak but her mouth was covered by his hand

sasuke stopped kissing her neck and growled into her ear. "just shut up and deal with this!"

all ino could do was nod is response as sasuke tied up her hands and gagged her a few tears ran down inos cheek but sasuke didn't care as he started licking her breasts. Then sasuke slid inos shorts and panties down and made his way to inos womanhood .

ino moaned through the gag as sasuke licked her wet womanhood and came up so they were face to face. Sasuke placed his memeber at her opening and with one powerful thrust broker her barrier and started to pound in and out of her very wet womanhood. Inos scream was muffled by the gag that was tied around her mouth.

Ino was soon surrounded by darkness as she passed out with sasuke still pounding in and out of her.

**:: End flashback::**

Ino sat up against the tree and pulled her knees against her chest and looked around to see her clothes ripped in pieces. Then she heard 3 voices calling her name and reconzied them right away.  
>It was shikamaru, choji and asuma.<p>

"i..im over here" she called out. After a few seconds Asuma, Shikamaru, and Choji were standing right in front of her and they all were staring at her with worry and concern since they had found her completly naked on the edge of the forest.

Shikamaru was the first to speak " ino what happened?" he asked as Asuma helped her up.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she looked at the ground "i..it was s...sa...sasuke" she managed to say

Shikamaru couldn't believe that bastard had touched ino the girl shikamaru had loved for the longest of time

ino threw her arms around shikamaru and started crying on his shoulder "it was so awful shika"

"shhh it'll be alright ino ill never let him touch u again" ino then passed out in shikamarus arms.

"shikamaru take ino to your place and watch over her" asuma said

"ok" shikamaru carried ino to his apartment while asuma and choji went to inform lady hokage about what had happened to ino.

OK THXX FOR READING ILL UPDATE SOON SORRY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER! NO HARSH COMMENTS PLZ BUT ANY IDEA TO MAKE IT BETTER WOULD BE APPRECIATTED


	2. The comforting

OK SO THXS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED SO FAR IT RLY HELPED ME! REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER SO PLZ BE NICE WITH REVIEWS:) THXS!

Shikamaru was carefully carrying ino back to his apartment making sure not to be seen by anyone. He did not want anyone to see ino in the state she was in.

Ino moved her head from shikamarus shoulder so she could look up at him. shikamaru immediatly noticed this and looked down in the girl in his arms, the girl he had loved for so long, the girl he hoped he would share his life with.

"s...shikamaru..." ino looked up at him still studdering from the shock of what had happened to her.

"what is it ino?" shikamaru said looking down at here with a look of concern for his former teamate, his friend, and his love.

"thank you" ino managed to say without studdering once before she passed out in shikamarus arms from the shock and exhustion.

Finallly shikamaru arrived at his apartment and slowly unlocked the door making sure not to drop the passed out ino he was carrying. He walked through the door and quietly closer the door behind him. He put the remaining pieces of ino's clothing that hadnt been torn to peices on the floor and carried ino to his bedroom. Shikamaru carefully put ino down on his bed and covered her cold, shivering body. It was still very early in the morning so he thought he should get some rest but he did not want to sleep in his bed with ino becasue of waht she went through with the bastard, so he quietly shut his bedroom dorr as he walked out and alyed down on the couch.

*4 hours later*

shikamaru had just woken up from a somewhat pleasent sleep. those 4 hours consisted of him having nightmares about ino being raped by sasuke but the last one he had started out just like this rest of them, ino screaming for help completly naked with sasuke on top of her but at the last moment shikamaru had shown up and killed sasuke and took ino as his own instead.  
>He thought it was kind of weird how they all were the same except for the last one, did it mean something or was it simplie a coincidence, he'd have to wait and see. Shikamaru got up from the couch and got eggs, bacon, and bread to make ino and himself a wonderful breakfast.<p>

*meanwhile in shikamarus bedroom*

ino was just waking up to the smeel up bacon, eggs ,and toast, she looked around and relized she was in shikamarus apartment and in his bed. Then she rememebered asuma had told shikamaru to take ino to his apartement to watch over her and she had passed out after thanking shikamaru for helping her. ino quietly got out of bed and found some clothes at the end of the bed with a note saying:

Ino,

when u wake up put these on. they are some old clothes i still had lying around that should fit you, i know this isnt what ud noramly want to wear but its all i have.

-shikamaru

ino looked at the clothes he had layed out for her. there was a black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, he was right this wasnt what shed normaly want to wear but he had gone through so much trouble in the past few hours to help her. she quickly put on the clothes he had put out for her and quietly opened the door and walked down the hallway. shikamaru was still prepairing breakfast when he heard her footsteps and turned to see ino standing there a few feet away from him.

"would u like some breakfast" shikamaru asked turning his attention back to the now alittle burnt bacon on the stove.

"sure id love some" ino said trying to act normal but shikamaru could easily tell she was holding back her tears.

shikamaru carried the plates with the food over to the table just as ino sat down across the table from where he sat. Breakfast wasvery quiet which was odd since ino was one of the most talkative people in all of konoha. they both finally finished eating and he took the plates and glasses and put them in the sink.

"whay dont we watch some tv?"shikamaru suggested

"sure" ino didnt really care she just wanted to be in his arms. for some time ino had felt a special connection between her and shikamaru, she couldnt belive it but she loved him. the only problem was she was always to nervous to tell him.

after 5 minutes of them sitting in front of the tv shikamaru noticed ino was crying. he slid closer to her and slowly slid an arm around her shoulders.

"ino are you ok?" shikamaru asked as ino leaned closer crying into his chest.

"y...yea sorry about that" she backed away but he kept holding her as more tears started to fall from ino's eyes

"shhhhh it'll be ok ino i promise ill protect you, nobody will ever hurt you again." he said as she moved closer to him still crying

"what do u say we stop by your place, you can grab some of your stuff and we'll go to the hotsprings" shikamaru suggested

ino kinda perked up and with a slight smile she answered him "sure thats sound great"

OK SO TELL ME HOW I DID I DESCRIBED IT MORE BUT NO LEMONS YET IM THINKING AT THE END OF CHAPTER 3 TO THE BEGGINING OF CHAPTER 4! WELL REVIEW THXS:)  
> <p>


	3. the confession

OK THXS FOR THE REVEIWS AGAIN! THERE IS GOING TO BE A TIME SKIP IN THIS CHAPTER JUST FIGURED ID LET U KNOW B4 U READ. ENJOY!P.S. SRY FOR TYPOS I CHANGED THE CHAPTER BECASUE I WAS GETTING ALOT OF NEGATIVE REVIEWS BUT I HOPE YOU ALL KEEP READING (REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER)

*at the hotsprings*

shikamaru couldnt help but look at ino as she sat there he head resting on his shoulder with her eyes closed. they had rented a private bath and of course ino had worn her dark purple bikini and shikamaru wore his dark green bathing shorts. ino had not completly fallen asleep but she was beginning to doze off and shikamaru couldn't help but watch his former teammate drift off into sleep.  
>Thats when ino had sensed someone watching her and opened her eyes quickly to see shikamaru staring down at her.<p>

"Shika...is something wrong?" ino asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"no nothings wrong ino" ino still looked at him watching him

" then why are you staring at me shika?" ino asked with a suspicious look on her face

Shikamaru gulped alittle "i'm staring at you because..."

"Because what shika?" ino looked at him with concern, wondering what was on his mind.

"I was staring at you because i was just making sure you were okay" shikamaru lied

"oh...well i'm fine" ino lied and tried to hide it but shikamaru noticed the pain in her eyes and her voice

"Ino...i can tell something is wrong please tell me" He looked down at her and she looked down at the water.  
>"I'm just scared shika, im scared he'll come back for me." she confessed as her eyes turned started to glaze over with tears.<p>

"It's okay ino i'll never let him or anyone else hurt you ever again" shikamaru said pulling ino closer to him as she began to cry again.

Just as ino started to calm down they sensed 2 people walking towards them and ino began to shake, shikamaru pulled ino behind some rocks and watched the area they had just been sitting in.  
>Then Asuma and Choji came walking out of the small locker room in nothing but their swimming shorts. At seeing the rest of his former team slowy sit in the water shikamaru sighed and let ino see who it was.<p>

"The lady at the front said that ino and shikamaru were over here. I wonder where those two could be" asuma looked around and noticed some blonde hair sticking out from behind some rocks

"Ino, shikamaru are you over there" asuma called out as choji noticed the hair as well

Shikamaru and ino came out from behind the rocks and smiled. "sorry ino is still alittle shook up and we couldn't tell who it was when we sensed your chakra." shikamaru explained

"yea sorry i'm still alittle jumpy" ino blushed feeling bad because she hid when it was her friends.

"Ino it's okay we understand why you're so jumpy" choji said calming his friend down

"Thank you for helping me so much, all of you" ino said while a slight blush appeared on her cheek

"Ino you don't have to thank us we're your friends, it's what friends do" asuma said and shikamaru and choji nodded in agreement

For the next few hours Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma sat in the hotspring talking and laughing about old times. Ino finally beginning to feel like her old self again and it plainly obvious to the rest of her former team.

*3 months later*

Ino had tried going home and tried to deal with sleeping alone again but the longer she tried the worse her nightmares got so one night she got up the courage to walk to shikamarus and talk to him.

Ino was in her room tossing and turning under her blankets trying to get comfy but ever time she heard a noise she'd jump up and grab a kunai. Finally after 2 hours of repeating that cycle she got up from her bed and got dressed. She left a note for her parents hoping she wouldn't make them feel bad that she felt safer with shikamaru than her own parents. The note read:

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm sorry but for some reason i feel safer with shikamaru than i do at home with you, so i walked to his apartement. If you need me just call.

-Ino

After she placed that note on the counter ino grabbed her cell and left for shikamarus place. After 5 minutes she arrived at his apartement building and noticed his light was still on, so she walked up the steps and lightly knocked at shikamarus door. After a few moments ino heard multiple locks being unlocked from inside and when he finally opened the door he stood there looking at ino with a look of confusion.

"Ino what is it? Is something wrong?" shikamaru watched her as a light pink appeared on her cheeks

"I...I'm sorry shika i know its late but i just dont feel safe at home i only feel safe when i'm with you" ino confessed as she looked down at the floor

Just then shikamaru pulled ino in and closed and relocked the door and hugged ino.

"It's ok ino anytime u need to come here you are welcome" shikamaru said as he was hugging her

"Thank you shika" ino said while he was leading her into his apartment

Shikamaru led ino into his bedroom and let her lay down under the covers but jsut as he turned to leave ino started to talk to him.

"Shika..." ino had called out his name

"What is it ino" shikamaru asked as he walked back over to the bed

"Um...well...i was wondering if you would sleep with me" ino blushed as shikamaru just stared at her trying to figure out what to do

"Ummm...i guess i can ino" shikamaru said as he got under the covers

"Thank you shika"ino said

"Your welcome ino" shikamaru said while thinking about waht to do

"Good-night shika" ino yawned and closed her eyes

"Good-night my love" shikamaru said without relizing until it was too late what he had called her

OK SO LIKE I SAID I CHANGED THIS CHAPTER ALITTLE SO THE LEMON WILL BE DELAYED


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

~AUTHORS NOTE~

ok so in case u havent seen it i have changed chapter 3. sorry for any typos the the last 3 chapters. the lemon will be alittle delayed but i hope you all keep reading.

HAPPY EASTER TO ALL! 


	5. The love

SRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING

Ino looks up at shikamaru with wide eyes, her mind trying to register what he had just said. Meanwhile shikamaru was calling himself stupid in his mind and trying to figure out why he had let that slip out of his mouth.

"W...what did u just call me" ino studdered as a light pink was appearing in her cheeks

"N..nevermind lets just go to sleep ino" shikamaru said but ino wasnt about to let him get away that easily

Just as shikamaru rolled onto his back with his hands under his head to use them as a pillow ino had rolled onto her stomach and was now laying on top of him. Ino looked in his eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips waiting for a reaction, after a few moments of shock shikamaru kissed her back. They stayed like that for a minute then broke the kiss for air, she looked like an angel the way the moon shown through the window down onto her and lightly reflected off her hair.

"Ino...i dont think we should be doing this" shikamaru said even though in pained him to

"But shikamaru...please i want to do this" ino pleaded with him

"No ino i cant!" he raised his voice alittle and gently pushed her away

"Don't you want this? Don't you want me?" ino manage to say with tears welling up in her eyes she had been raped by the one she thought she used to love and now she was being rejected by the one she truely did love.

"It's not that i don't want you ino i just..." shikamaru stopped and looked at the girl sitting next to him in his bed

"Just what shika?" she watched him curiously

"I just dont want you to have those memories of him coming back if we do this it'll be exactly what that bastard did to you" he looked at her

"NO it wont shika it won't be the same because...because i love you not him, and i wont be trying to get away and scream for help" she looked in his eyes

Shikamaru was completly speechless at what ino was saying, he just sat there looking at her with a faint blush on his cheeks. Then ino leaned in and lightly kissed him again but then drew back.

"Please shika dont tell me no, i want this... i want you" she looked at him in the eyes with a pleading look on her face

"game over" he thought

He rolled so he was on top of her and he kissed her with love and passion, for a moment she was shocked but then her eyed fluttered closed and she began to kiss him back. Shikamaru gently lick her lips with his tounge beggin for enterence, she slowly opened her mouth and let him explore her his tounge found hers and they glided them over each other as they battled for dominance, which shikamaru easily won. Then the broke away for air and he looked deep into her eyes which held trust and most of all love.

"I love you ino" he smiled at her

"I love you too shika" she smiled back at him

He found himself nibbling her neck. She flinched at first, but soon started to embrace his touch and love the feeling. His body took over as his moist lips pressed against her neck. They left an almost invisible trail of spots, running from her jaw to her collar bone. Soft red spots that made her his.

He found himself continuously analyzing her body movements. Checking for any flinches or sudden jolts. Making sure she was ok with what he was doing.

Slowly, his lips started to move. They slid their way down her bare flesh until they reached a halt at the summit of her clothing. One hand rose over her curves and began to tow her zipper down, while the other supported his weight as he hovered over her. Once her zip was undone, the cloth that once covered her fell back; exposing new skin.

A crawling felling lined her stomach as his lips made contact with the newly discovered flesh. Memories cramped her head as she tried to force them to leave. She wanted, no, she needed him so desperately, but the slug in her abdomen, and the memoirs that bruised her mind refused to leave her. She wished she could just block them, or better yet, remove them.

Suddenly the warmth that once covered her like a blanket; was gone. It took her a moment before she realized he had only left her in order to remove his jonin vest and black top. The cold bit his unclothed chest. Wanting warmth, he re-lowered himself onto her; so he could resume what he was originally doing.

Her eyes latched onto him like they had no where else to go. They watched as he smothered her with warm liquid. His hands once again found the last bit of cloth that covered her chest. They worked there way around her back and unclasped the clip. He gently pulled away the only thing that was keeping his lips from her; until finally her entire upper torso was bare. The clothes discarded to the floor; no longer needed.

Shikamaru kissed ino lightly on the lips then made a trail of kisses that went to her neck where he sucked on her skin for a moment so he would leave a mark, then he slowly kissed her was down to her chest where he licked and sucked on one of inos breast while massaging the other with his hand. Ino for once let all her worries go and slipped of into ecstacy.

'is this what it feels like' she spaced out as he began his work on her mounds 'this warm, tingle in my stomach? The memories of that night; somehow they don't seem to matter anymore.  
>I can barely feel it, the crawling. All I feel is tingling. Am I supposed to feel this way?' ino thought to herself<p>

Shikamaru looked up as he noticed her eyes had left.

"Ino" he whispered.

"O-Oh" She stuttered as she returned to earth. Her eyes met his. She nodded once and he realized she was fine. His moist mouth ran over one of her buttons; leaving a fine line of water behind.  
>She shivered a little as the cold air hit the newly applied saliva.<p>

He hesitated for a second, before his kisses trailed their way down to her abdomen. A rush of overwhelming heat engulfed her body; as he gently teased it with his tongue.

So slowly were his hands moving as they unbuttoned her shorts and began to nudge them down her legs. She gasped as his moist tongue of torture conquered her inner thigh. He darted up, only to see she had relaxed her head against the pillow. Her eyes were closed as she released her hair from its restraint. Its long, blond strands entangled the material she was resting on. She lay unwound and peaceful. He moved closer to her core; lapping up her spilled juices as he went.

Air seemed to be blocked as it tried to escape her. A slight low moan left her parted lips as he found her sweet spot. An unbearable amount of pressure was building up inside her as he kept at his low and steady pace. He caressed every inch of her as she could no longer hold back the feeling and her back arched; a rather loud moan escaped this time. With the gentlest way he knew how, he slowly eased his smallest finger inside her. her back looked like that of a cat, which had just woken up and was stretching. He let her adjust to the feeling, and slowly inserted another finger. Once her back was on strait and resting against the sofa, he undid the top of his pants and let them fall to his knees. Quickly he left them and they fell to the floor; making a slight 'thump' sound.

"Ino" he whispered as he realized her eyes were still closed "Ino look at me"

They shot open at his voice. It had felt so good she almost thought she was dreaming.

"Shikamaru " she whispered back

His eyes didn't leave hers as he awaited the answer of whether to proceed or not. She nodded and once again her eyes closed as they prepared for what was to come next. He pushed himself inside her and awaited a reaction. Her eyes clenched. Not because it was painful. Not because it was too quick or too slow; but because inside her mind she was in the middle of a battle; with herself. She tried her hardest to push the images away. She tried to tell her self that she was safe and it would never happen again. She tried to tell herself that this was Shikamaru, not him. She fought, but apart of her did not believe. Her eyes clenched more as she bit hard on her lip, almost making it bleed. Something else was there, connected to her lips; something smooth, soft, warm. She opened her orbs to see him looking intently back; as therapeutic Kisses eased her.

"Its ok" he reassured her when they were slightly apart but still touching "I'm here. There's no reason to be afraid; I'll protect you. It's ok"

His words of ease somehow found her in the darkness as she relaxed her tense muscles. She felt as though she dropped a hundred tons as the tissue on her bones suddenly released themselves. Noticing this, he dug deeper; until she gasped as his whole being filled her entity. Air seemed impossible to inhale as he leisurely moved in and out of her. His pace was deliberate and slow, but also sensual and intimate. The heat in her lower torso grew hotter until it felt as though it would rupture. Her lungs continued to struggle for breath as he hit something deep inside her. She could it no longer keep it contained, as the deepest moan left her swollen lips. It seemed to stutter as the spot within her was continuously nudged. A satisfactory sigh left his vocals also, as the temperature surrounding them grew more humid and fiery.

As he started quickening his pace they both felt something coming, shikamaru leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was full of passion and love for ino...no his love. With in a few more moments he broke the kiss and ino let out a half moan half scream as she came and after a few more thrusts shikamaru cam deep inside her as well.

He rolled off of her onto his side as she joined him cuddleing into his chest slowly falling asleep. Shikamaru pulled the covers up over himself and ino who was now sleeping peacefully. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips then rested his head on the pillow once again.

"I love you ino" shikamaru said then slowly slid off into a deep peaceful sleep

OK TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLZZZZZZ BE NICE I TRIED MY BEST


	6. The pregnacy and engagment

OK I GOT 1 REVEIW FOR MY LAST CHAPTER SO IDK WHAT I SHOULD DO BUT I FIGURED ID JUST WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. SRY IT TOOK SO LONG :)

~2 weeks later~

Shikamaru had just come home from a 1 week mission.

Ino woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and birds chirping right outside the window. She noticed that she was naked and the spot next to her on the bed was empty, she figured shikamaru was in the kitchen making breakfast. Ino got up and walked down the hallway with a thin, white sheet wrapped around her body. She stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and smiled, there was shikamaru standing by the stove in only a pair of dark green boxers. He heard footsteps and turned around to see ino sitting on one of the stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Want some?" shikamaru turned his attention back to the stove.

"Sure" ino replied slightly blushing as she remembered what had happened th enight before.

Shikamaru turned off the stove and set 2 plates of eggs, bacon, and toast down then sat across from ino. Breakfast was fairly quiet because niether of them knew what to say, ino got up when both her and shikamaru were done and turned on the sink. Just as she started to wash the dishes her stomach started to hurt, ino ran to the bathroom as fast as she could dropping the sheet that was still wrapped around her body and threw up everything she had just eaten. Shikamaru was still standing in the kitchen confused on what had just happened, one minute ino was standing there completly fine and the next she was running towards the bathroom. After a few minutes ino came out, tears runnig down her cheeks and her arms over her stomach.

"Ino what's wrong are you okay?" shikamaru said as he walked up beside her and hugged her tight to let her know he was there for her.

"I...I don't know my stomach hurts" she said with tears still streaking down her face.

"Is this the first time its hurt like this?" he asked still holding ino in his arms.

"N...No its been like this since you left, i'd wake up try to eat then get sick i thought i just had the flu" ino admitted

"Well go get dressed im taking you to see tsunade and sakura at the hospital" shikamaru said letting go of her

Ino nodded her head and walked off down the hallway to their room. She put on a dark purple t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, just as ino finished putting on her shorts there was a knock on the door. She walked out from the bedroom looking slightly pale, ino looked by the front door and saw choji stadning there with shikamaru with a worried look on his face. They both turned and saw her standing there.

"Hello choji what brings u here" ino said ignoring the worried look of his and shikamarus gaze

"I wanted to see if both of you would like to spend the day with me but shikamaru told me you haven't been feeling well, so i guess another time" choji turned to leave when ino stopped him

"Well why dont u come with us to the hosptial then we can all go out together and we can even go get asuma-sensei" ino said with a smile on her face

"Yea choji we would feel bad if you had to spend the day alone" shikamaru said looking at his long time friend

"That sounds great" choji looked between his 2 former teammates

As they walked towards the hospital ino felt a weird chakra signal but dismissed it when it faded away she figured it was just an anbu or one of the other ninjas heading the other way. The walk to the hospital was quiet with only a few words said between choji and shikamaru but alot of time was spent with the two glancing at ino then back at each other trying to figure out what was wrong with their former teammate. Just as the 3 reached the hospital ino felt weak and her knees collapsed, she closed her eyes tight waiting for the hard impact of the ground but after a few moments the impact had not come and now she felt two strong arms holding her up. She opened her eyes and to her suprise the two arms that were holding her up didn't belong to shikamaru or even choji but to their former sensei Asuma Sarutobi.

"S...Sensei..." ino mummbled still alittle suprised.

"Ino are you alright" asuma said as he helped her stand up completly leaning on shikamaru for support.

"I haven't been feeling well, so shikamaru and choji insisted on taking me to the hospital and we were going to come find you afterwards to see if you would like to spend the day with us" ino said

"That sounds great ino and i might as well come with you 3 instead of having to find you after" asuma looked at ino and the 2 guys behind her noticing their worried expression

When they entered the hosptial, they were greeted with a familiar voice.

"Hello Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Asuma" sakura said walking towards them

"hello sakura" Asuma and choji said while ino was lost deep in thought and shikamaru was watching her with a worried expression on his face.

"So what brings you all here" sakura said after looking over at ino and shikamaru

"Ino hasn't being feeling well, shikamaru knows more becasue she has been staying with him ever since the 'inncident' " choji said knowing full well sakura had been informed on what had happened to her friend by the one they used to fight over.

"Well ino lets go back and we can figured out what wrong with you." sakura turned to look at he bestfriend who just nodded and the 2 girls walked off together.

~20 minutes later~

Asuma, Choji, and Shikamaru were waiting for their commrad to come out all hoping nothing was wrong and none of them expected what was about to happen. Within a few moments Sakura came out with ino walking beside her but ino looked as though she had been crying alot. Both girls stopped in front of the 3 guys who had stood up when seeing ino and sakura walk out.

"Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji" Sakura said looking at them

"What is it sakura" Choji said then looking at ino who was looking at the gorund with her hair covering her face so no one could see the tear still falling from her eyes.

Sakura looked over at her bestfriend then began to speak. "Ino is-" Ino had stopped sakura from saying it and hugged her.

"Thank you sakura, but i should tell them" ino said looking at her friends and her lover.

"I...Im..." Ino studdered, sakura stood beside her with a hand on her shoulder letting ino know she was there for her.

"Ino what is it" Shikamaru asked looking at his lover with concering eyes

"Im pregnant." Ino said and started to cry again

Asuma and choji froze upon hearing those words still looking at ino but unlike his teammates shikamaru didnt waste anytime and brought the sobbing girl into his arms

"Shhh ino it'll be alright i promise we'll raise the best child ever" ino looked up at shikamaru slightly shocked

"Shikamaru..." sakura said gaining the attention of all 3 guys standing before her and ino turned knowing what sakura was about to tell them

"Ino told me that when you were away sasuke had payed her another visit and trapped her in a genjutsu before she could relize what had happened and the next morning she woke up naked and she knew she had been raped again" sakura said and turned to hug ino who was still crying

"I cannot tell if it is His child or yours shikamaru we will have to wait until after the birth to find out." sakura said with a sad look on her face

Shikamaru looked shocked for a second then he got hit by inos small figure hugging him almost knocking him down.

"I'm sorry i didnt tell you shika i was afraid and scared and..." Shikamaru had stopped her by kissing her while sakura, asuma, and choji noticed him pulling a small, black box out of his pocket.  
>He hid it so ino wouldn't be able to see it while the other three looked at the couple with a shocked expression knowing what shikamaru nara was about to ask ino yamanaka. He stopped kissing her and just looked in her eyes for a few minutes as she looked back the tears now completly gone.<p>

"I'm not mad ino and it acaully makes what i have wanted to ask you for a few days now even better, i don't care if this kid is mine or not i will still treat it as if it were my own." She just watched him completly cluess to waht he was doing.

Shikamaru got down on one knee right in front of ino and took out the black box and opened it to show a silver ring with a good sized dimond on the top. Ino was shocked as tears returned to her eyes. Asuma, Choji, and Sakura stood around them smiling at the couple in the middle of them.

"Ino will you marry me?" shikamaru looked into his lovers eyes and noticed the tears but knew they weren't because she was sad.

"YES!" ino jumped on shikamaru making them both fall to the floor while she was kissing him. He slid the ring on her finger while kissing her back and for the first time in a long time both of them were completly happy.


	7. Chapter 7

~AUTHORS NOTE~

hello everyone i just wanted to inform you this story has not been abondon i have just been rly busy. i will update as soon as i can. Also i am thinking about contiuning the fanfic "Priority" that was originaly written by Camy-Tay but she died a year ago from cancer the first chapter is really good and thats why id like to try and finish it for her. 


	8. NOTE

ok sry to inform you all this late but this story HAS been abonden i started writing this story cuz my friends call me ino and i always thought my boyfriend was like after thinking about he he is more like kiba so i will NOT be writing anymore of this story but PLEASE read the one i will now be working on it will be a kibaino story and will be mostly the same ino will still be rapped by the baka (sauske)  
>little preview: Ino woke up to the sounds of birds chripping and the sunlight hitting her face, she sat up with a hand on her head trying to soothe the pounding head then she felt an imense pain between he legs and the memories of last night came rushing back. *it goes into flashiback*<br>*flashback ends* (u have to read to see it)  
>Just then ino hears some twigs snap as she hears 2 people approach her, she moves so her back is up against a tree and she brings her knees to her chest hiding what she can. Ino closes her eyes tight thinking she will be rapped again but then she hears someone speak and she immediatly reconizes the voice... rememeber its just a small preview. <div> 


	9. Great news update!

Great news!

the story isnt over im going to keep writing it! 


	10. The Dream

OK SO I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE IVE WRITTEN ANYTHING BUT I JUST HATED THE THOUGHT OF LEAVING THIS STORY END LIKE THAT. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

~at the training grounds~

Ino was napping under a tree while asuma, choji, and shikamara were practicing their jutsu. Right when shikamaru and choji were in the middle of a spar shikamaru couldnt help but look over at his ino...his angel asleep under a tree. Right as shikamarua was looking at ino choji his him so hard he flew 5 feet and hit the ground and was knocked unconscense.

~in inos dream~

ino is standing in the middle of a dark room when she heres a familiar voice

"well well well look whos pregnant" the mysterious voice said

"W...who are you" ino studdered

sasuke appeared out of no where standing there with his sharingan already activated. ino froze where she was standing petrified that sasuke was going to hurt her or worse...rape her again.

"you mean you dont reconize me...after all i am the father of that child" he said pointing to inos stomach

"NO! you're wrong, this baby is shikas!" ino said with a new found confidece in her voice

sasuke approached her starring in her eyes. "just wait and see because if this child is mine and i will find out if it is, im going to come and take it." with that sauske disappeared and ino fell to her knees crying.

"n..no he's wrong..."ino said with a hand on her stomach."you are shikas baby...you have to be"

~back in the real world~

"shikamaru are you alright" Asuma and choji were both by shikamaru trying to wake him up.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and sat up with the help of asuma."yea im fine choji"

"what happened you seemed totally focused one minute and the next you get knocked out, thats not like you" choji asked with concern in his voice.

"he's right shikamaru that definatly isn't like you"asuma said looking as him.  
>"yea i know, sorry i just got caught up looking at ino" he said glacing back at ino but then he saw tears running down her cheeks he did not waste anytime getting to his feet and going over to her.<p>

shikamaru shook ino alittle to wake her and as soon as she opened her eyes she jumped into shikamarus arms.

"ino are you ok?" shikamarua asked looking down at the girl in his arms

"oh shika...i had the worst dream...sasuke came and he said id the child is his he's going to come and take it..."ino said still crying.

shikamaru hugged the girl tight and held her while she cried."Shhh ino its ok i won't let him hurt you or our baby"

Ino looked up at shikamaru still crying"but shika how do you know this baby is ours"

"Trust me ino it is" shikamaru said and kissed ino deeply on the lips.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK! KEEP IN MIND I HAVENT WRITTEN FOR A WHILE!  
> <p>


	11. It's Time

SO GUESS WHO'S FINALLY BACK! I AM SO SO SOOOOOOO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HAVE UPDATED I HOPE YOU ALL WILL KEEP READING I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE! SORRY IF THE THE WHO STORY IS ALITTLE RUSTY ITS BEEN A LONG TIME. ^.^"

~A few months later~

The baby would be here soon and everyone knew it the town was busy with people as usual as Ino walked around the shops wearing a purple maternity shirt and a calf length black skirt. Shikamaru had been away for the last 3 weeks on a mission and was to return within a few days.

Ino sighed as she walked "What is taking that lazy baka so long he knows the baby is due any day..."

~a few miles outside of Konohas southern gate~

Shikamaru was jumping from branch to branch faster than even asuma and choji eager to get home.

"Oi! Shikamaru!" Choji yelled from behind him

"What?" he yelled looking at his friend and former sensei sitting on a tree branch.

"Listen Shikamaru, I know you are eager to get back to ino but.." Asuma started

"Your gonna kill us with this pace.." Choji finished.

"Sorry I just..." Shikamaru sat down

Asuma put his hand on Shikamarus shoulder "We know, we worry about Ino too"

~Back in Konoha~

the nearby villagers stopped as ino gripped the side of a wall for balance after her water broke. Luckily Naruto and sakura had been walked nearby when they saw her

"Ino? What's wrong?" Sakura said as they ran up

"I...it's the baby" she stuttered

"Its time" she had a faint smile but inside she was praying shikamaru was somewhere close.

OK SO WHAT DID U ALL THINK? PLEASE NO REALLY REALLY MEAN COMMENTS..


	12. Baby is born

ALRIGHT SO TIME FOR MY 5 PAGE APOLOGY…..REALLY JUST MESSING WITH YOU….SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG I HOPE MY READERS ARE STILL WITH ME…IM SURE THE LOYAL ONES HAVE SAVED THIS STORY AS A STORY ALERT SO I AM SURE THEY WILL SEE THIS UPDATE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND KEEP READING!

-In the hospital-

Sakura looked at her friend ino who was currently weak and frail. She had been put on medication that had numbed some of the minor pains. Ino lay there her normaly long beautiful blonde hair layed across the pillow underneath her head, some of her bangs matted to her face from sweat and tears.

"Ino you have to have this baby we cannot wait for shikamaru much longer…" Sakura said looking to ino.

Ino looked back at her with a slight glare. "I am not having this baby without him sakura." Just by the look in her eyes sakura knew she would have a hard time convincing ino.

"listen ino…I just…" ino cute her friend off there looking at sakura, tears pooling in her eyes .

"Sakura I know I can't expect you to understand..naruto was by your side the entire time for both kids..this is important to me…to have shikamaru here when his child is born…"

"ino…you have to remember…It could be sasukes…" sakura looked to ino with a heavy heart.

"no sakura. You are wrong. The baby IS shika's…" just as ino finished that sentence shikamaru came running through the door, dirty and tired from a long misson.

"Ino..im sorry I am so late.." shikamaru ran over kissing her forhead. Just then ino let out a scream of pain as their child started its journey into the world.

"you are just in time shikamru" sakura said as she smiled looking at him. "ok ino come on and push hard.."

Shikamaru held inos hand tight letting her squeeze his hand. The labor only took a few minutes before a cry was heard.

Sakura cleaned off the child and wrapped the child up walking over to ino and shikamaru.

" Ino it's a…."

CLIFFHANGER! GOTTA KEEP READING IF YOU WANNA KNOW 1 WHEATHER IS A BOY OR GIRL AND 2 IF ITS SHIKAS OR SASUKES! UNTIL NXT TIME ;)


	13. moment of truth

ALRIGHT…..SO I AM TAKING A SUGGESTION FROM ONE OF MY READERS I THOUGHT THIS WAS ACTAULLY A VERY GOOD IDEA BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO BE FINISHED WITH THIS STORY YET…SO I HOPE YOU KEEP READING!

-in the hospital still-

"Ino it's a….." sakura started to say but turned around hearing her friend scream out in pain.

"ino? What's wrong? Ino say something…." Shikamaru squeezed his fiancée's hand hoping to get a response but she was in to much pain to reply.

"Nurse! Get shikamaru out of here!" sakura called out. Shikamaru looked at her then to ino tears threatening to pour over the side of his eyelids.

"i-i will be fine shika…just go like sakura said…" Ino looked to shikamaru and smiled slightly.

For the next 2 hours every now and then even out in the waiting room shikamaru could hear ino scream. Not long after shikamaru had been told to stay in the waiting room choji and asuma had come through the door.

"Shikamaru? What's going on? Why are you out here?" choji started to panic seeing shikamaru nervous which was almost never the case.

"something went wrong the baby was born but then something happened I don't know…." Shikamaru buried his face against his hands.

Asuma went over putting a hand on shikamarus shoulder. "she will be fine shikamaru. Ino is strong."

"I hope you are right….." shikamaru sighed and waited with his best friend and their sensei for any word on ino

About 3 hours had passed when sakura came out seeing shikamaru and the others she waved her hand signaling they could come in.

The 3 walked fast into inos room, when they entered ino was passed out from exhaustion tears on her cheeks. They knew something was wrong.

"Sakura what's wrong? Why was ino crying?" he looked to sakura then saw the 2 babies in their little cribs.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before walking over and looking at the 2 children.

~MOMENT OF TRUTH~

Shikamaru peered down at the 2 children the first of the twins was a boy looking a lot like shikamaru, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes almost looking black but the child has inos pale skin. Shikamaru smiled and looked to the second child, the smile quickly disappeared as his eyes landed on the second child.

Now this child also a boy looked a lot like….well…sasuke…jet black hair and onyx eyes again with inos pale skin.

"I will KILL sasuke…." Shikamaru said with gritted teeth and grpping his hands in fists.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I WANT TO THANK CharNinja LOL THE PERSON WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA TO DO IT THIS WAY THAT WAY I DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO MAD AT ME…I HOPE….I WILL POST NEXT ONE SOON. I PROMISE!


End file.
